The Light of Another
by Blonde Satan
Summary: Rei has a vision that fortells the coming of a new ememy and total chaos. Could the new students have a connection to it? Well, your gonna have to read to find out!


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon a bunch of other people does. Any made up character or attack belong to me though.  
  
Ages:  
  
Usagi Tsukino/ Sailor Moon = 17  
  
Ami Mizuno/ Sailor Mercury = 17  
  
Rei Hino/ Sailor Mars = 17  
  
Makoto Kino/ Sailor Jupiter = 17  
  
Minako Aino/ Sailor Venus = 17  
  
Mihoshi Hikarino = 16  
  
Some Japanese words:  
  
O-hayou gozaimasu - Good morning  
  
Watashi wa – my name is  
  
Gomen nasai – I'm sorry  
  
Hikari (no) – light (of)  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Rei, what's up? What's with the urgency?" Minako yawned tiredly as she once again checked her watch. It was 12:30 pm and her, Ami, Makoto, and Usagi were all at Rei's shrine. She looked over at Usagi and noticed she was half-asleep leaning on Mako-chan's shoulder.  
  
"We have reason to believe a new enemy is approaching," two cats with golden crescent insignias on the forehead, walked into the room.  
  
"Luna, what are you talking about?" Usagi perked up hearing her black cat say those words. "What's coming?" she pushed her silvery-blonde tresses, out of their usual odangoes, away from her azure eyes.  
  
"I had a vision today," Rei, who was being unusually quiet, looked at everyone with worry in her dark-violet eyes.  
  
"What was it Rei?" Makoto was now a bit worried. They hadn't dealt with an enemy since Galaxia, and that was about a year ago.  
  
Rei looked down causing her long, dark black-violet hair to cascade around her face, "I saw nothing. Everything was consumed in darkness. It was so empty, and then a star brought light to the entire place. It was blinding, but then a black object came out of nowhere and took something from the star making it dull, then it died. After that all I heard was someone evilly laughing as the blackness grew and consumed everything in its path."  
  
"What does it all mean?" Ami asked with wide blue eyes.  
  
Luna look at the blue-haired girl, "We're not quite sure yet, but we found there was an attack today at a jewelry store. It seemed a stone-like object flew from the victim's body."  
  
"Are they ok?" Minako's cornflower blue eyes that usually held joy now contained sadness.  
  
The white cat walked closer to the light blonde, "They're still alive. They were transported to the nearest hospital."  
  
Minako looked at her cat, Artemis, then quickly glanced at the others. Ami was being silent and just stared into nothing. Usagi was pretty much in the same state, and Makoto's dark-green eyes looked ready to kick some butt, but when she looked at Rei, she couldn't find any emotion. The lack of emotion caused Mina to slightly shiver.  
  
Usagi, coming out from her silent state, started to speak, "So, what should we do?"  
  
"I believe we should find out who was attacked; keep an eye on them to find out what exactly happened. Other than that, just keep your eyes open for any other attacks. Without real knowledge about our enemy, we can't really do anything," the black cat then walked to the front of the door, "Until then, I suggest getting a good nights rest." She then began to walk to her and Usagi's home.  
  
The others decided to follow suit and after saying good-bye to Rei, they walked to their homes. Rei continued to sit and wonder about her vision, '…that star. What does it represent?' She gave up on the thought and decided to try to figure it out later. All she wanted to do now was get some sleep. Silently, she hoped she wouldn't have the same nightmare again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ami took her seat in class beside an empty desk, and silently prayed that Usa-chan wouldn't be late for school again. Fortunately, a gold flash crossed the room and into the empty desk, "Usa-chan, good to know you made it to class on time." Just then the school bell rang signaling the beginning of school.  
  
Usagi let out a sigh of relief. She had been tardy for two days that week, and it was only Wednesday. At least she wouldn't get detention today! Well, at least for being tardy that is.  
  
Haruna-sensai walked to the front of the class with an unfamiliar face. "Class, we have a new student today," she looked at the young girl, "Please introduce yourself."  
  
The young girl finally looked up and Ami was startled by the color of her eyes. They were silver with hints of dark blue in them, and they were able to hypnotize anyone who stared into them long enough. Not only that, but her hair was silvery-golden, and fell down to past her shoulders with her bangs coming down the sides of her face, "O-hayou gozaimasu, Watashi wa Mihoshi Hikarino."  
  
"Welcome Mihoshi, you may take the seat behind Ichiko," Haruna-sensai directed her to the empty desk, and began her class lesson.  
  
It wasn't long after Usagi became bored and slowly drifted her gaze to the new girl. Usagi, too, was also amazed at the color of her eyes. They seemed to hold innocence and wisdom. Usagi jumped back into reality when she noticed Mihoshi looking right at her. Slightly embarrassed, Usagi quickly turned around and tried to pay attention to the class.  
  
As soon as class was over Usagi grabbed Ami and ran out of the room. When they came to their lockers she stopped and let go of Ami who started to rub her wrist, "What was that for Usa-chan?"  
  
Before Usagi could answer Minako and Makoto showed up as well so they could all walk to class together. Luckily, they had second period all together. "Hey have you guys seen the new student?"  
  
"Yeah Mako-chan, she's in our first period."  
  
"What? Another one? No Usa-chan I was talking about Marise Yami. He's in my first period class and he's so dark and mysterious!" The girls had sweat drops on their heads as their friend had tiny little hearts in her dark-green eyes.  
  
"That's funny, there was a new student in my class as well. Her name was Chiyo Yami. Maybe her and Marise are related. Who was the new student in your class?" Minako thought it a bit strange to have three new students all in the same day.  
  
"Her name was Mihoshi Hikarino," Ami was going to say something else when Usagi decided to cut in.  
  
"Yeah and she had the freakiest eyes!" Usagi noticed something behind the girls and following Usagi's lead the girls turned around, "That's her! That's that Mihoshi girl."  
  
Mihoshi walked down the hall in their direction looking confused. She had been walking for a while trying to find her next class, but unfortunately being new she had no idea where she was going. Seeing the girls up ahead she recognized two of them from earlier and decided to ask where her class was. "Excuse me, would you mind telling me where my next class is please?"  
  
The girls came out of their revere and Mina was the first to respond, "Sure! What class do you have?"  
  
"Um… History. Room 309."  
  
Ami politely answered her, "It seems you have the same class as us. We can all walk there together."  
  
"Great! By the way, my name is Mihoshi Hikarino, if you didn't know."  
  
"I'm Ami Mizuno."  
  
"Hey! My name's Minako Aino."  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Makoto Kino."  
  
"And I'm Usagi Tsukino!"  
  
"Nice to meet all of you. I guess we should be getting to class right about now, ne?" before any of them could respond the sound of the tardy bell was heard and all the girls took that as cue to run to their class.  
  
Reaching the room Ami decided to be the one to knock on the door. The door opened to reveal Mr. Masaka, the history teacher, "Well, nice to see you ladies could join us. Care to take your seats?" Mr. Masaka directed the embarrassed girls in and took Mihoshi to the side so she could introduce herself.  
  
While Mihoshi was introducing herself, Makoto felt something different about the classroom. Looking around, she spotted the other new students sitting by each other at the back of the class. Pushing back some stray chestnut-brown hair from her eyes, she realized how similar they looked and figured they must be brother and sister. Chiyo had long black hair that fell to her waist in spiral curls. Marise also had black hair that messily went around his face. Both had intense dark eyes that made you shiver when you looked at them long enough. She quickly wrote a note and passed it to the girls as each girl received the note they quickly glanced at the pair, and then swiftly jotted something down onto the note. Once Makoto had the note back she read what each of the girls said.  
  
"Wow! That guy is tall, dark, and mysterious! We have to find out if he's available! Minako."  
  
"They both look off somewhat, though I must admit… Marise does look a bit charming. Ami."  
  
"Oh my gosh! Ami thinks a guy is cute! I think I'm gonna faint! But I can't disagree there; he is a looker. To bad I'm already taken! Usagi."  
  
Mihoshi took a seat in front of Usagi when Makoto passed her a note. She opened it up and silently giggled at some of their responses. She turned around and discovered what the others were talking about. She quickly glanced over Chiyo, and then her eyes became fixated on Marise. 'Boy the girls weren't lying when they said he was hot!' Her eyes became stuck on his when she realized he was starring right back at her. Embarrassed, she wanted to turn away from the gaze, but found she couldn't deter herself away from his eyes. She was somehow drawn to them. Light to Darkness…  
  
"Mihoshi, I know it's your first day, but do you think you could turn around and pay attention?"  
  
The sound of Mr. Masaka's voice brought Mihoshi back to reality, "Gomen nasai Masaka-sensei."  
  
Usagi, a little curious to know what had just happened, leaned forward and whispered into Mihoshi's ear, "What was that all about?"  
  
Mihoshi shrugged as a response. What was that all about? She didn't even know herself, but she was sure to find out.  
  
The bell rang and all the students piled out of the classroom. "Mihoshi, can I see you schedule?" Ami took the schedule from Mihoshi, "It doesn't look like we have another class together."  
  
Mihoshi took back her schedule looking somewhat disappointed, "Well, hopefully I'll find some other nice people in my classes."  
  
Usagi then came up with an idea, "Hey! Why don't you meet us after school? We can go to the Crown Arcade."  
  
"What's the Crown Arcade?"  
  
Mina decided to answer, "Oh it's a really cool place where this really hot guy, Andrew, works!"  
  
"Ok… sounds like fun!" They waved bye to each other and took off to their third period classes. Mihoshi didn't really pay attention to her classes the rest of the day. All she was thinking was about her new friends, 'Maybe I shouldn't get to close. I don't want the same thing to happen again.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So it's begun?" a dark figure walked into a room that was dimly lit. All that could be seen was another figure sitting down. You could tell by the sound of the voice that this person was male.  
  
"Yes. The first person was a bust, but we won't stop looking until we've the right one," by the sound of the voice it was apparent this person was female.  
  
"Good, because once we've found the right one, total chaos will come. Either that or the slow way, and I'm not a patient man," with that said he left the room.  
  
"Yes, we will find the hikari no stone, or take the essence stones one by one until we've achieved our goal," standing up, she disappeared from the room, and all that was left was the sound of evil laughter filling the air.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: So… how was it? Good? Bad? Should I just throw it in the garbage and burn it? Well let me know! The more reviews I get the more I'll be inspired to write, therefore, the faster the chapters will come! And this is my first Sailor Moon fanfic so please be gentle. Oh, and if anyone is curious to know what the names mean… I'll post them in a later chapter. Ok? Well, review review review! 


End file.
